Twisted Fate
by ExoShidae
Summary: With the awakening of his bloodline Naruto had managed to become friends with the most powerful demon in the world. Will he be able to be become a Hokage? And what's the role of the Suna's proud kunoichi, Temari, has got to do with Naruto's life? Don't know. You find out! :P Ratings may change. But I'm still 11 so.. I dunno! XD NaruTema
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto ^^

Ch. 1

After passing the first exam, the contestants gathered around in front of the training ground 44 also known as 'Forest of Death'. Most of the genins were nervous except for the one knuckle head of Konoha.

"Mah, Sakura-chan! Don't be scared, I'll be here to protect you!" boasted Naruto as he pumped his chest grinning from ear-to-ear.

"BAKA!" Sakura yelled as she pummeled Naruto's head with her fist. "Don't shout idiot! The more you shout the more enemies we would face!" _Your shouting too, bitch!_ Naruto thought before dusting off his clothes when his body landed on the ground when Sakura punched him.

"Sakura's right, loser." Sasuke smirked before closing his eyes in relaxation. "Your stupid mouth will kill us all."

"Shut up, fucking bastard!" Naruto gritted his teeth as he clenched his fist tightly.

"Say that again, loser!" Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"I said, shut-!"

Suddenly a kunai was on his way towards Naruto. With enough speed, Naruto blocked the upcoming kunai with his own kunai and he realized that the second proctor was now behind him. Unfortunately for him, Anko had already sliced up his cheek causing him to yelp in surprise.

"Good reflex, brat." Anko smirked as she licked off the blood on Naruto's cheek using her tongue. "Your blood taste great, gaki." Anko said in a sadistic kind of voice causing Naruto's eyes to twitch.

"Eww!" Naruto guffawed. "You just licked me!" Anko laughed loudly before ruffling Naruto's hair then shunshining in front of the genins. Naruto was left there looking dumb before wiping off his licked cheeks. On the other side of the genins, Naruto spotted the Suna kunoichi who's smirking at his dumb face. The blonde genin stuck out his tongue before looking at the proctor.

"Since I've already explain the rules and you already had the scroll. Get in front of your lines!" Anko yelled as she faced all the genins. "Alright, in...Three! Two...Tss, get outta here." She said boredly causing all genins to sweat dropped and dashed inside the gates of the forest.

Team 7:

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were all jumping from trees to trees with enough speed to hide away from the other genins and the possibility of the traps on the ground. Unknown to Sakura and Sasuke, there was a Kusa-nin who's just right behind them easily masking his chakra, but unfortunately for him, Naruto had sensed him since the beginning.

"There's a clearing ahead of us." Sasuke said sternly. "Let's rest for a while since we've been running for 4 hours now."

None of the two object. So as soon as Sakura and Sasuke landed on the clearing except for Naruto, they felt a huge gust of wind approached with top high speed.

"DUCK!" Naruto and Sasuke both yelled in unison.

Naruto skidded across the ground as he was swept away by the strong wind. Just as he was about to go back to his team mates, a huge snake attack him out of nowhere. He jump high in the air, just in time before the snake could eat him alive.

_'D-Damn! That is a one huge fucking snake, eh Kurama?'_

**"Kill that snake kit and go back to your friends. I sensed a huge amount of chakra before you were hit by the strong wind. I told you someone's following us since you entered the forest."** The Kyuubi replied.

Ever since Naruto had woken up in his coma during his younger years, Naruto and the Kyuubi had started their conversation. Naruto now know why the villagers hated him. The Kyuubi told him that he's the one who's healing his injuries whenever the villagers would make a move to hurt him. The fox explained to Naruto that the Yondaime sealed him in thought that Naruto could hold the Kyuubi within unlike the other jinchuriki's of the bijuu's. The two of them started some training to help Naruto protect himself whenever the villagers would hurt him.

The Kyuubi would sometimes teach him some lessons about being a ninja but Naruto remained acting dumb in front of everyone which sometimes make the Kyuubi laugh at his own stupidity. Naruto didn't know that the Kyuubi wasn't like anything in the stories he had heard. The demon was actually nice which was surprising for a demon and the most powerful bijuu's in the world. The Kyuubi just told him that the attack that happened 12 years ago was not meant to happen if someone wasn't controlling him. He explained to Naruto that he was put under the Genjutsu of someone from the Uchiha.

"Kurama! T-These snakes are scary!" Naruto stated nervously.

**"Don't be such a pussy, Naruto!" **Kyuubi growled. **"Use the training we've been doin' for years!"**

"Alright, alright! You're scaring me from yelling and yelling." Naruto just scowled seeing the smug smirk of the Kyuubi. Naruto started the requirement of the hand signs and readied himself from the jutsu.

_"Combustion Ash Cloud Jutsu!"_

Naruto formed a well sized cloud of ash in front of him, as it completely enveloped the snake's mouth when it opened it's mouth to capture Naruto on it's second attempt. Naruto grinned happily as the ash of cloud entered the snake's mouth. Not wasting time anymore, Naruto clicked his teeth together and the fuse ignited, the snake's mouth exploded creating a small shock wave. The fiery ash slowly dissipated and Naruto watched anxiously at the look of the snake as it burned to ashes. Like he predicted, the snake exploded into thin air with it's blood splurting all over the place.

"Take that you furball!" Naruto chirped as he dusted off his clothes and walk towards his team mates with his chest up high looking all tough and mighty. The Kyuubi just grunted and watched Naruto's mind on what's happening on his world outside.

With Sasuke and Sakura:

After Naruto was blown away by the strong wind, both genins hoped that their other team mate was safe. But the two of them were bruise but not life threatening. Sasuke stood up immediately looking for their attacker.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun." greeted the Kusa-nin, landing in front of them gracefully.

Both genins widened their eyes at the sight of a single Kusa-nin in front of them.

"Hello there, I see that the heaven scroll is in your possession eh?" said the Kusa-nin.

"How..did you-" the last Uchiha trailed off in surprise.

"So, you brats want the earth scroll huh?" asked the snake sannin as he showed them the scroll before gulping it down his throat. He nearly broke into a fits of laughter seeing the disgusted look on the pink haired kunoichi. "You'll have to fight me first." hissed Orochimaru as he increased his amount of chakra. Orochimaru smirked as the two genins dropped down on their knees as they felt the increasing amount of chakra that has been surrounding them.

_'S-Shit! This guy is above the genin's level! There's no way we could defeat this guy!'_ Sasuke thought in panic.

Orochimaru lowered his killing intent wanting the two to fight him. He stared at them as they both breath heavily due to the lack of oxygen they're experiencing.

"W-we have to get out of here, Sakura." Sasuke whispered shakily as Sakura agreed immediately knowing that they really can't fight this genin.

"Running away, eh Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru mocked. "C'mon now, are you tellin' me that the last Uchiha is a coward?"

"Let's go, Sakura!" yelled Sasuke as the duo started to run in different direction as fast as they could. Orochimaru smirked. "I see. So you are weaker than Itachi eh?"

Upon hearing _that_ name, Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks tilting his head sideways. _'That work too!'_ Orochimaru thought in amusement.

"What the fuck did you say?!" Sasuke demanded gritting his teeth in anger.

"I said, you're weaker than Itachi, Sasuke-kun. At this age, Itachi-kun was already in Anbu while you...heh, you're still a genin. You're Sharingan had only two tomoes while Itachi's Sharingan had already matured by now. If you're this weak, how can _you_, defeat your brother and avenge your clan huh? Even Naruto-kun is powerful than you. He just defeated by big snake. Such a shame, an elite prodigy of the Uchiha clan being beaten by a dead last." Orochimaru taunted. Sasuke's anger increased in high proximity which excite the Sannin watching the tomoes in Sasuke's eyes blaze.

"DIE YOU BASTARD!" Sasuke yelled as he trudged forward the sannin with his clan's dojutsu blazing with hatred. His mind exploded when he just heard that his brother was stronger than him. Much more when he heard that the _dobe _was strong according to this Kusa nin.

"Sasuke-kun, stop!" yelled Sakura but her plea was deaf to the last Uchiha.

Upon reaching the Kusa-nin, Sasuke went into a series of kicks and punches in the air. He growled in frustration as the Kusa-nin just enjoyed himself in deflating all his attacks.

"Frontal attacks is useless, Sasuke-kun." spoke a smirking Orochimaru as he dodge another kick coming from the last Uchiha. "C'mon now, with this kinds of attacks, you'll only die in the hands of Itachi, Sasuke-kun." mocked the snake Sannin as he disappeared from Sasuke's sight.

Sasuke yelled in pain as he crushed on a bark of a tree. Orochimaru appeared behind him kicking him from his rib midsection colliding his face on a tree. Sasuke spat some blood from his mouth trying to stand as his legs wobbled a bit.

"Such, disappointment Sasuke-kun. Itachi would beat you in five seconds." smirked Orochimaru as he landed gracefully in front of the genin. "I'll ask you a question, do you want power, Sasuke-kun?"

"W..What?" stuttered Sasuke, he was taken aback by the question.

"I can grant you power beyond your wildest imagination, Sasuke-kun." he added seriously.

"W..Who the fuck are you?!" Sasuke asked nervously as Sakura helped her stood up. Orochimaru peeled off his Kusa genin's outfit to show his pale complexion.

"My name is Orochimaru, of the legendary Sannin." he answered, a sadistic smile on his face.

Both Sasuke and Sakura widened their eyes upon hearing the name and his title.

_'A s-sanin?! The traitor of the village!'_ Sakura thought in realization before a shiver crept on her spine when her emerald orbs met the slit eyes of the Sannin.

_'F..Fuck! There's no doubt that were no match for him! The guy was a Sannin!'_ Sasuke thought nervously.

"What do you want with me?!" Sasuke asked shakily.

"You'll know soon, Sasuke-kun. But for now, I'll hand over a gift." said Orochimaru as his neck elongated to impossible lengths giving Sasuke a bit on his neck before retracting his head.

Sasuke screamed in pain, clutching his neck with his hand before falling on the ground unconscious. Three black tomoes forming on a circle where Orochimaru bit Sasuke indicating a Heaven's Curse Seal.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" shouted a now horrified Sakura.

"It's none of your business little girl. Sasuke-kun will come and seek me for power and there's nothing you could do about it since, I'm going to rid of you now!" Orochimaru grinned as he dashed towards a trembling Sakura with her eyes widen in fear. Orochimaru was halfway through when Naruto's feet connected to his gut.

_"Daibakuha!"_

Orochimaru yelped when the Naruto clone exploded into thin air as his back slammed on the tree. He quickly stood up and saw a newly dressed Naruto in front of his team mates with a scowl on his face. His eyes danced in amusement as the face of Naruto remind him of the late Yondaime. Naruto was wearing a tracksuit with three stripes on the sleeves, mesh under-armour, a pair of black pants and sandals. He even have a white cloak but instead of the title of the Hokage was written on his back, his surname 'Uzumaki' was written on it.

"What a pleasant surprise, Naruto-kun." chuckled Orochimaru. "I didn't know that you could survive that snake. I must say, I'll give you that."

"Damn you! What did you do to Sasuke-teme?!" yelled a furious Naruto. "I'm going to kill you, Orochimaru!"

Orochimaru's eyes brightened at the idea of having some fun with the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. "How did you know that I'm Orochimaru, Naruto-kun? As far as I know, the Academy didn't taught you what I actually look like. Only descriptions about me."

"Jiji told me about you! Enough talk, leave now!"

"Jiji?" smirked the Sannin. "Was it my old sensei you speak off? That old fool, I'll have my time enjoying myself to kill him."

_"Kurama! A little help here! Do you think I could take him on?"_ Naruto asked the Kyuubi in nervousness. Sweats formed on his forehead as he watched the sinister smile of the Sannin.

**"You can't."** answered the Kyuubi bluntly as Naruto sweat dropped. **"Buy some time, reinforcements are on it's way. C'mon, I'll help you."**

Naruto smiled inwardly when he felt that the bijuu was now helping him. Red chakra started to leak out of Naruto, his hair had become more spikier, his whiskers were defined now, his eyes had turned to red with black slits instead of cerulean. His nails and canines became more elongated. The ground beneath him started to crack under the pressure of the demonic chakra. Naruto let out a loud growl increasing his killer intent not hearing Sakura's gasp for air in need of oxygen. Naruto's slit eyes stared at another slit pair of eyes who's staring at him in shock.

_"How in the world-! It is unlikely for a jinchuuriki at his age to control such chakra. I was told that his idiot was the dead last of this generation yet he can control the blood lust of the Kyuubi? Interesting, I could feel the chakra barrier on this part of the forest is starting to vaporized due to the Kyuubi's chakra. And if my senses are correct, reinforcements from Konoha's ANBU is just a mile away from our location. A small fun with Naruto-kun couldn't be that bad.__"_ thought Orochimaru thought as his eyes dance in amusement.

_"This chakra..I've felt this before...during on our first mission in the Waves! It feels so dark, cold and evil. What kind of chakra is this Naruto? And what's with the suit? Man, I'm suffocating from this intense chakra."_ thought Sakura as she continued to gasp some air.

"Hah! Shall we have some fun, snake bastard?" grinned Naruto as he dashed towards Orochimaru at such speed that it could make Gai and Lee jealous. And to Sakura he was nothing but a blur. Orochimaru blinked in surprise by his speed but quickly composed himself as he met the jinchuriki halfway with their fist connected at each other. Naruto smirked and jump away from the Sannin.

"Lava Release: Lava Bullet!"

Naruto shot out dozens of small globs of lava at a surprised Sannin who stopped on his tracks and observe the lava that was coming out from Naruto's mouth. Using his knowledge Orochimaru had guessed on who could use some Lava jutsu's freely.

_"Lava Release? Never seen it ever since, Kushina had died. The last person I remember using Lava Release is the Mizugake of Kirigakure named as Mei Terumi. Back in the days, Uzugakure is the most feared hidden village due to their knowledge about seals and this jutsu's. Heh, never thought I'd see the day I'll finally fought someone who could use this jutsu other than Kushina."_ Orochimaru smirked, finding joy in his mini fight with the genin.

Sakura's eyes widened in awe as she saw how Naruto release a good amount of lava in his mouth. She never knew any jutsu like that. It was not even written in any books at their Academy and not even in the Hokage's library! Feeling the ground started to heat, Sakura picked up Sasuke and both landed on a tree where they stayed for while with Sakura watching Naruto fought the Sannin. She could only hope that Naruto would be fine.

"Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere!"

Naruto made a couple of hand seal before exhaling several small blasts wind chakra through his mouth again. Orochimaru kept on leaping from tree to tree until a wind passed through his cheeks causing it to bleed. He blinked in surprise before another gust of wind passed by him and hit his other cheeks. Naruto stopped his ministrations as he felt a huge amount of chakra nearby. He watched in disgust as Orochimaru took out his elongated tongue before licking the side of his face.

"You managed to hit me, I'll give you that. Sasuke-kun couldn't even land a finger on me." said Orochimaru. But then his slit eyes flashed dangerously as he dashed towards Naruto. "But that wasn't even my blood, that's only my sweat Naruto-kun. You still have a long way to go through."

Orochimaru managed to kick the blonde jinchuriki on his back but not before Naruto had slashed his neck with his chakra enhanced claw. The last Uzumaki's face had faulted on a huge rock boulder making him whimper in pain. He groggily stood up coughing up some blood before smirking at the Sannin.

"What seems to be so funny, Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru asked in curiosity.

Before answering, Naruto gritted his teeth in annoyance. _"Where the fuck are those reinforcements? I'm dying here, dammit! Sakura-chan is unconscious so does Sasuke. Shit, with my low chakra, I will faint in any moment. Kurama! Can't you sense those stupid reinforcements?"_

**"Just endure more, Naruto! In about 5 minutes or so, they'll be here!" **Naruto cursed his luck. Suddenly an idea popped on his mind. He just needed time to wait for those ANBU's right? Well, he'll use his loud mouth to talk to the Sannin buying him some of his time to save his and his team mates.

"You're funny." mocked Naruto. "A bijuu's chakra is poisonous to a human body but it has a less effect on a jinchuriki's body. When my claw had managed to slash through your body, the demonic chakra of the bijuu is now entering your system which means it is now circulating throughout then and there making you weak, but since you're a Sannin, it'll take at least a minute before you truly die. Like the gentle fist of the Hyuuga, meaning even the slightest contact is deadly. In my defense, this kind of taijutsu is pure deadly since one strike is the only thing I need to kill anything but the gentle fist, it'll take them to shot down a chakra points one by one. Thus, end of story." explained Naruto with a proud smug look on his face.

Orochimaru had his mouth agape to the core of the boy's taijutsu. It was pure and deadly like he said. If he wasn't a normal ninja, for sure he would have died. By now, he could really feel the poison was running through his body. But since he can regenerate his body, he just spit down the poison on the ground burning the solid floor with the red chakra.

"W..What?" stuttered Naruto as his jaws dropped on the floor. "How can you...How can you just spit it?! You, what the-!"

"Naruto-kun, I told you, you still have a long way to go." grinned Orochimaru. "I can regenerate my body if it gets damaged, but it still takes a lot chakra from me."

"B..Bastard!" Naruto shrieked in horror.

Orochimaru grinned sadistically as he walked towards Naruto lifting him by his throat.

"Our fight was much better than I expected Naruto-kun. A shame that your not my new dream container." Orochimaru said as he sent a glance towards an unconscious Sasuke on a tree. Sakura on the other hand has fainted from both Naruto and Orochimaru's killing aura. He lifted Naruto's shirt revealing his spiral seal.

"W..Wait! Are you..are going to rape me?!" Naruto gasped in horror as he tried to struggle out of Orochimaru's grip.

"Baka." said Orochimaru as his eyebrow twitch. "I'll end this now brat." Orochimaru's fingertips glow with blue chakra. But as he was about to slam his fingertips on Naruto's seal, he's hand met a slender fingers. Looking up, his eyes grinned as he saw his past student.

"Right on time, Anko." Orochimaru said as he threw Naruto to the side with such force that the tree had collapsed landing on Naruto's back.

Before Anko could blink, the snake Sannin had disappeared from her sight. She barked orders from the ANBU as they scattered away from the scene looking for the traitorous leaf-nin. Anko inwardly cursed at the thought of his old mentor being held by her own hands yet she hadn't give the right piece of shit for him. She stared at the tree unconscious genins and grimaced as she saw the Cursed Seal on the last Uchiha's neck. She took away from the group as she followed the path where she could still smell Orochimaru's scent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Kyaaaaaah! It's my first time writing a fic so please don't be mean okay? :D Reviews please.

So it's going to be a NaruTema fic since I really like Mari-chan and Naru-chan kk? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto ^^

Ch. 2

"Enter." said Sarutobi as he walk back to his chair. The door opened to reveal his secretary.

"Hokage-sama! Mizukage-sama has arrived as well as Raikage-sama."

"Send them in please."

First to enter his office was a beautiful busty lady with an angelic body and face. She had long silky auburn hair, hazel green eyes and long eye lashes, milky skin, slim waist and toned legs. Her name was Mei Terumi, Godaime Mizukage of Kirigakure. She had a light make-up on her face with red lipstick and bluish eyelids. She's wearing a blue top which reach just above her knee. Under her outfit was mesh armor. She had the Kiri's blue Kage hat with a kanji for water on it. The Godaime had a cheerful expression as she greeted the Hokage.

"Greetings, Hokage-dono." said Mei with a smile.

"Welcome, Mizukage-dono! I hope your journey was safe." said Sarutobi with an old smile. Get it? Old? Hahaha! Lol.

"Of course, Hokage-dono." replied Mei cheerfully before pulling her two bodyguards. "Meet my two bodyguards, Hokage-dono. These are Ao and Choujiro."

"Hokage-sama." they both addressed while bowing. Their eyes were shining brightly at the sight of the famed Hiruzen Sarutobi. The known 'professor' and the man who survived two great shinobi wars. A shinobi of virtue and wisdom, trained by the best and trained to be the best.

"At ease you two."chuckled Sarutobi as he gave a warm smile.

The door opened again and the next one to enter was a tall and dark muscular figure. He was wearing a loose Kage robe revealing his front muscular chest and abs. He wore a black shinobi pants, gum metal boots, heavy metallic bracelets on his forearms and had white hair. He was A, Yondaime Raikage of Kumogakure.

Another five person entered with him. Among them was a man with similar physical characteristics as A, only differences being his attire with black shades, a white bondana and blue tattoo on each side of his cheeks. His name was Kirabi/Killer Bee, jinchuriki of the Hachibi. Next was a seventeen year old teen with a long blonde hair, greenish-slitted yellow eyes. She had a red lipstick, and her hair was in a single ponytail. She wore a jounin attire and had a Kumo hitai-ate on her forehead. Her name was Yugito Nii, jinchuurki of the Nibi.

Next was her adoptive sister, Samui Nii, having a short blonde hair, light blue eyes and was rather well endowed for her age. She's fourteen years old wearing a chuunin attire. Next to her was a dark skinned fourteen years old team mates- Karui with a look that says 'Fuck off' while Omoi was sucking his lollipop with an anxious look.

"Hokage-dono, Mizukage-dono." bowed A in respect along with his companions.

"Greetings, Raikage-dono." said Hiruzen with a smile before in turned into a serious one. "Alright, please take a seat everyone. And don't worry, the privacy seals are already activated along with the visibility barrier that even the Byakugan or Sharingan can't penetrate through."

Everyone took their seats while Ao silently checked the seals with his Byakugan but Hiruzen noticed and didn't say any words. Meanwhile, the Raikage introduced his brother.

"This here is my brother Kirabi. He's the jinchuriki of the Hachibi and can also control up to five tails." said A while the Kiri's group's eyes widened in awe. To control up to five tails was no easy task, even their Yondaime Mizukage- Yagura of the Sanbi had sometimes trouble in controlling the third tail.

"This one is Yugito Nii, jinchuriki of the Nibi and can currently control up to one tail. These three are Kirabi's students. Omoi, Karui and Samu." said A while the two Kage sweat dropped.

_"The hell? His studen't name also rhymes!"_ thought Hiruzen while his face showed a small smile.

"I'm sure they will be glad to see the two jinchuriki's here." said Hiruzen.

"Oh? The Kyuubi jinchuriki right? Who's the other one?" asked Mei.

"The other was Suna's jinchuriki. Sabaku no Gaara, hosting the Ichibi and son of the Yondaime Kazekage." explained the Hokage. "So I think it's time to talk about the case with the Akatsuki. But before that, you do remember Raikage-dono that there's an incident with the Hyuuga with your previous Raikage right?" A nodded seeing the fixated glance of the Hokage.

"And Mizukage-dono, I'm sure that after the Bloodline War just being finished that Kiri is in it's weakened state right now, and you should be needing some alliance." added Sarutobi. Mei and A stared at him curiously watching the Hokage smiled at the both of them. "I, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagure No Sato propose an all-out triangular alliance with Kiri and Kumo consisting of Military, Trade and Political alliances" said Sarutobi.

Everyone's jaws dropped on the ground while their eyes were wide as saucers.

"W-What?" Mei stuttered. If what she heard was true, then this was a huge moment for Kiri. Never she had thought that Konoha, the strongest village in the world would propose an alliance with any village, much less Kiri which was at it's weakest right now. She was hoping to talk about an alliance in this meeting hoping that the Hokage might agree. If she accepted this alliance, not only they will alliance with Konoha but also Kumo! It would be like hitting two birds in one stone. And an addition is that it was a complete traditional alliance consisting of Military, Trade and Political alliances meaning that the villages would get full access to each village's military resources and they could share their political affairs with each other.

Meanwhile the Raikage was thinking the same line though he's a bit skeptical.

"But what's the catch, Hokage-dono? Sure a village as strong as Konoha would like to remain neutral and not risk war with our enemies, you wouldn't want an alliance for nothing, would you?" A asked suspiciously.

"There's no catch with this alliance, Raikage-dono. I simply want this alliance to confront the Akatsuki- our common enemy, also to protect our jinchukir's and may either prevent a fourth shinobi war." said Sarutobi seriously. "We have experience a war ourselves, the war was an endless of pain, hatred and fear. I just don't want this generation to experience it." the others nodded sadly in understanding.

"Of course, Hokage-dono! Kiri would be happy to go along with this multi-village alliance." said a cheerful Mei.

"Kumo would also be glad with this alliance, Hokage-dono." said A with a smile.

"I'm pretty sure Iwa would decline such offer, but what about the Suna, Hokage-dono?" asked Mei in curiosity.

"I did send the Kazekage an invitation for this meeting, but so far they haven't even answered and I'm a little suspicious of him. Lately, the wind daimyo had been cutting Suna's missions and they're turning them to us. So said, I think the're financially lacking and they may take some actions soon."

"Can I ask where's the Kyuubi jinchuuriki He must be twelve or something?" A asked.

"His name is Naruto. He's currently taking part of the Chuunin Exam." said the Hokage with a smile. Mei nodded seeing the twinkling eyes of the Hokage when they asked about the jincuriki. "Is he strong, Hokage-dono? Not that I'm rude, well I heard some rumors about the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi is a shrimp, loser and an idiot, a dead-last and also fluke his graduation exam..twice?"

Sarutobi grimaced. "Do not believe those villagers. The reason why he failed his entrance exam twice is because of the leakage of his chakra. A jinchuriki's chakra coils messes up the chakra control of the human host. Hence, it's difficult for Naruto to make a bunshin."

"Kirabi-sensei and I passed our examinations in the first year." asked a confused Yugito. Sarutobi nodded. "Yes, but Naruto-kun's had it worst than the other jinchuriki's in this world. I'm pretty sure that you were first not accepted by the villagers because you hosted a demon right?" Kirabi and Yugito both nodded. "The Kyuubi's destruction twelve years ago was nothing compared to the other incidents of the other bijuu's. More than half of our village was destroyed, three-fourth of our shinobi having families were killed, which gave birth to an infinite amount of pain, hatred and fear to the villagers and the shinobi here. They vent their anger on someone resulted on Naruto being their scapegoat of their hatred. He was treated harshly by everyone in this village. Although people in your village hated you, they just prefer to keep their distances. But in Naruto's case, he was sometimes being ambush in his sleep. I wasn't even informed one time when he was in a coma for a week. But I'm glad that Naruto-kun hadn't gone in a rampage. He was happy with the people who cared for him so he remained calm and collected." Sarutobi explained with a small smile.

Kirabi and Yugito were both shocked that someone other than them had taken it harder but still survived through it. While the others were purely shocked by the harshness of the villagers towards the boy.

"How about you meet him during the preliminaries? It will be held four days from now. Until then you're free to do anything as you wish with my Anbu trailing for your security purposes. I've already arranged for your stay, so please attend to your escort outside the door to your hotel." Everyone nodded and thanked the Hokage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Forest of Death:

"Thanks Ino." said Sakura as she tend to an unconscious Lee.

"No biggie, forehead." smirked Ino. "Besides, the last time I checked, were just friends although sometimes bickering that is."

"This is too troublesome, but I don't mind if we help our former classmates from the Academy." yawned Shikamaru as he bend on his knees and made his hand seal for his Shadow Possession Technique.

"We should retreat. The Uchiha is unconscious, there is no way we could-!" before the Oto kunoichi could finish her sentence, she was jabbed on her head and fell on the ground with blood oozing out of her mouth.

"Shut up you fucking whore! Because of your stupidity, this pink haired banshee was able to last this long. If I finished this fight, I'll come back at you and make you experience what pain is!" hissed her team mate as she was kicked on the side letting another cry came out of her mouth.

Everyone froze by a second as they felt a very malicious and evil chakra nearby. All of them turned their heads to see Sasuke coming out of the cave while black stripe markings covered his face and forearms. Everyone gasped for air at the sudden lack of oxygen as Sasuke gave a psychotic grin from the enemies. His Sharingan was activated with bloodlust clear evident on his eyes.

_"This strength is the one I need to take on Itachi. Soon brother, you'll get killed by my own hands."_ thought Sasuke with an arrogant smirk.

"Zaku, Kin is right. We should retreat now, c'mon." said Dosu who could feel Sasuke's cursed chakra growing stronger and more potent with every second. Zaku glared at his team mate. "Coward! Fine, I'll take care of this shi-!" before he could finish his sentence, he was punched in his gut that he instantly lost consciousness while he coughed and his eyes rolled on the back of his head before touching the ground.

Kin trembled in fear as her eyes saw saw her team mate lying flat on the floor unconscious. She had never seen someone moved so fast like that. The killer aura of the Uchiha made her cry in desperation knowing that Sasuke will kill them all. True to that, the last Uchiha's eyes turned to her with a sardonic smile.

"Tch. Weaklings like you don't deserve to live in this world. Be honored that you'll die by my own hands." said Sasuke as he made a couple of hand seals. Everyone's eyes bugged out hearing him. Sure there'll be deaths in this exam but there's no need to kill the girl. Besides she's already injured.

Sasuke ran at full speed towards Kin with his eyes ablaze and his hand was near on his mouth. Before he could yell out his technique, he was blown towards a tree with such force that his ribs nearly broke. Standing in front of the Oto-nin, was none other than Naruto who had his arms crossed over his chest. Kin sigh in relief before she flinch when somebody held her arms. Looking up, she saw Sakura and Ino having a small smile.

"C'mon, we'll help you. Don't stand near those two, I bet the both of them are already full mode to go bloody on each other." said Ino with a bit of seriousness on her tone as she stared at Sasuke and Naruto. Then suddenly her eyebrow raised at Naruto's new costume.

Sasuke glared at Naruto murderously before he readied his fist towards Naruto. Before it could reconnect, Naruto was suddenly gone only to appeared behind Sasuke kicking his almost broken ribs. The last Uchiha let out a loud cry causing some of the birds to flew away from the trees. Naruto picked him up by his collar and gave Sasuke a roundhouse kick to the side of his head. Sasuke flew back again but this time, he collided with many trees breaking them in the process. Blood sipped out from Sasuke's head and several bruises formed on his mouth. His killing aura was no longer there as he forced himself to stand.

"W..What the fuck happened to you, dobe?!" demanded Sasuke as he clutch his stomach in pain. Naruto smiled cheekily. "That's a secret teme." Sakura walked towards Sasuke as she helped him tend to his wounds while Ino helped the Oto-nin.

Naruto eyed the last Oto-nin who's standing. He walked slowly towards the genin as his eyes were piercing cold. Dosu's body shivered at the coldness of the blonde's cerulean blue eyes. He readied their scroll as he threw it at Naruto's feet who's just standing near the unconscious team mate of his.

"I won't fight you. T-There's the scroll." Dosu stuttered. "Oi, Kin! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Ino glared at Dosu with her piercing baby blue eyes. "Fuck off, mask dude! She's not going with you assholes!"

Dosu didn't argue after that. He just carried an unconscious Zaku and got out of the area. Naruto took the scroll and placed in inside his pocket grinning happily. His eyes caught Sasuke's body being treated by Sakura. He shrugged and sat down from a nearby tree looking at everyone who's also staring back at him. At the same time, Neji and Tenten arrived to see the current scene. Tenten went over to Lee while Neji landed in front of Naruto who had his eyes closed though he had a smirk on his face. Neji had seen the fight between Naruto and Sasuke and was surprised that he had not seen that one coming.

"Fate had decreed you a hindrance Uzumaki." said Neji in his cold tone as he glared at Naruto.

"Fate had also decreed that your a stuck up Hyuuga. An asshole by that." said Naruto with a teasing smile.

"Neji! That's enough, Lee's not waking up, so we'll have to carry him." Tenten intervened seeing that her team mate was getting angry at the Uzumaki guy. Neji huff indignantly before helping Tenten with an unconscious Lee on his back. Team Gai took of letting Naruto have his peace again. Shikamaru and Chouji just shrugged the events that had happen and both took a sit beside Naruto as they also closed their eyes, sharing Chouji's chips.

Kin just blinked her eyes in surprised. _"How the hell could they remain calm after what had happened?! And they were even helping me! Me, who had attacked them! I never knew that...Konoha nins were really a peaceful ninjas like I've heard from everyone."_ thought Kin before thanking Ino for helping her from her injuries. The blonde kunoichi just smiled at her and continued putting bandages on her back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Tower:

Team 7 along with Team 8 and Kin had reached the tower a while ago, they had entered the hall before Sakura and Ino dropped on their knees in exhaustion.

Naruto look up from the railings sensing that someone was staring at him. His eyes stayed at another pair of teal eyes who's smirking at him though if he would look closely, she had a faint blush on her face. Naruto stared some more before smiling at her leaving Temari in shock before averting her gaze from the blonde jinchuriki. Suddenly Naruto screamed in pain as he felt a pair of hand gripping his cheeks tightly.

"OW! What the hell?!"

_'D-Damn! I didn't thought that Naruto would be so handsome like this! I mean, not just his clothes had changed, even his height! Him and Sasuke-kun were now in the same height seeing him standing in front of Sasuke yesterday. Wow, Naruto just wow!'_ thought Sakura before backing away from Naruto's who's silently crying from the pain on his cheeks.

Sakura just huffed before throwing the scroll on the ground after Shikamaru told her that it was a summoning scroll. The smoke cleared and it revealed their previous sensei with a wide smile on his face. Iruka went on questions why Sasuke was unconscious and who's the Oto-nin who's with them. Naruto sweat dropped and wanted to leave the place already. So he took the opportunity to make a bunshin when Iruka turned his back on them and made a bunshin of Team 7, Team 8 and Kin.

After finding a good spot for everyone, they all laid on the floor and already went to dream land except for one knucklehead who went out to stare at the moon. He sighed comfortably before sitting in an Indian style leaning his back on a wall.

"Kurama! I'm quite lucky yesterday with Orochimaru aren't I?" asked Naruto out of the blue.

**"Yeah. You're really good at making conversations, and averted the Snake Sannin's attention to your loud mouth instead of the seal. I bet he's planning to stop our conversation or worst, he tried to stop my chakra from flowing towards yours."** said the Kyuubi as he yawned tiredly.

"I still don't know where you get this clothes." Naruto thought as he looked at his new clothes. He just heard the Kyuubi smirked before cutting their conversation. Naruto thought that maybe he had disturbed the Kyuubi's sleep so he just shrugged it off and returned looking at the moon.

"Are you talking to yourself?" He jerked up hearing a feminine voice behind him. Naruto quickly stood up and took out his kunai. "Easy tiger. I'm not here to fight." His eyes widened slightly seeing the Suna's kunoichi smirking at him.

"Sorry." Naruto blushed from embarrassment before sitting down again. "And well..about earlier..ahehe..sorry I'm talking to the moon?"

"So the moon's name is Kurama?" asked Temari as she also sat down next to him. Naruto grimaced from embarrassment. "That's a nice name though." Naruto suddenly felt that the demon inside him chuckled.

"You think so?" Naruto asked softly and Temari nodded. "So, Temari right?"

"Hmm. Yes, why?"

"Nothing. Just curious why you're hanging out with me."

"Is it illegal? As far as I know, you don't own anything from this tower as well as that floor where your butt is sitting at. And I like it here. I love the view of the moon here, it's really beautiful."

"It really is." Naruto said looking at Temari who had her eyes fixed on the moon. He suddenly blushed on what he said. He knew that he was referring on the moon, but something on the back of his head that it's telling him that it was Temari who he was referring to. The two sat comfortably with each other not knowing who slept first and why they're head bump on each other as they slept. They didn't know how awkward it would be for them in the morning, how Temari ended up leaning her head on Naruto's shoulder as her pillow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of 5th day:

The other teams that had arrived had trickled in and every one f the Konoha Rookie teams had made it. The two team mates from Oto had arrived as well. There was also Kabuto's team. At the end of time limit, everyone was assembled in the main hall. All of the Jounin instructor from Konoha teams were there except for Kabuto's team. The Hokage, Raikage and Mizukage were also present in there with their companions. Kakashi's eyes search for his team and his visible eye widened at the sight of Naruto who's silently yawning in the middle of the line.

_'N-Naruto? What..That's Minato-sensei's clothes. How...?'_ thought a very surprised Kakashi.

"Alright, line up your teams, we have an announcement to make. First of all, congratulations on passing the second test. We will have an explanation on the third exam from Hokage-sama. Everyone, listen very well."

The Hokage stepped forward and cleared his throat and began.

"The third exam will begin, however, before that; there is something that I want to make clear to all of you. It's about the true purpose of the exam. Why we do joint exam with the allied nations. Of course, it is to maintain good relations with the 'allied nations' and to heighten the level of the ninja. This 'exam' is to speak, is really, just a replacement for war."

A lot of genins gasped. Tenten asked the question that everyone wanted to.

"What do you mean?"

"To avoid the massive waste of military power that is the result of war, they agreed to localize the fighting to one area. Thus the beginning of the Chuunin Selection exam. It is a place where ninja fight and carry their country's dignity. In the third exam, feudal lords and famous people from varying countries who may be potential clients are invited here as guests. Like the Raikage, Mizukage and Kazukage here with their companions. If there is a strong significant difference in power, the strong country will be flooded with jobs. If the country is seen as weak, their jobs will decrease and at the same time, countries are able to show how their village has grown and possess excellent military power to the adjacent countries."

Obviously some of them had gets it while the others were still confused but shrugged it off at the moment. The Hokage just nodded seemingly that no one wanted to ask him some questions anymore.

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama. I Gekkou Hayate, the judge will explain."

"Of course."

Hayate took his spot on the middle and looked at every genins.

"Congratulations to everyone who had passed the second exam. Before the third test could start, there is something that I want you to do. Fight in the preliminary matches to progress on the third match."

Most of the Genin started murmuring to each other.

"Sensei, why can't we just progress to the main matches?" Ino asked.

"I'll give a free coupon to anyone who could answer, why." Hayate said teasingly while coughing. Naruto's ears twitched before he raised his hand excitedly.

"Me! Me! Will you give me free ramen coupon huh? Will you, will you?" He asked excitedly causing a round of laughter from the Jounins and the Kage. Hayate nodded at him to continue. "I think it's because there are far many of us who had been left. The time of the feudal lords and other important people is precious, and we cannot waste it to endless battle."

Lots of eye brow were raised while Naruto nodded at Hayate giving him a cheeky grin. Hayate coughed again before continuing.

"That's right. And also, according to the Chuunin Exam regulations, we are required to hold preliminaries to decrease it to a suitable number. We are also limited on time, so those who do not feel well and wish to quit, please raise your hand now. You can do so without hurting your team. This preliminaries will begin immediately. Would anyone like to quit?"

Sasuke suddenly grabbed his neck, which Naruto took noticed and narrowed his eyes at this.

"Sasuke-kun."

Anko, Ibiki and the Hokage started discussing what they should do with the boy. The suggestion ended up with Sasuke forcing him out of the matches. But Naruto butted in.

"Sasuke won't quit, Jiji. I'm sure you respect that."

"Stop fooling around, brat!" Anko yelled. "I'll make him quit even if I have to used force! The cursed seal reacts when you try to mould chakra and it will try and extract power from him. It's a forbidden jutsu that undermines the affected person. A normal person would be dead it they couldn't withstand it."

"If you could withstand the seal, why can't Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a shrug before looking at Sasuke who's staring at him with a grateful look. Naruto smirked at him causing Sasuke to glare at the blonde genin. "And you should know by now, Sasuke isn't a normal person. After all, he's an _Uchiha_."

"What the hell, brat!" Anko yelled in rage. "Fine, but it's your fault if something wrong happen to your team mate."

Naruto grinned and made a mock salute. "Of course, scary lady." Anko's glare just intensified before huffing out. Everyone turned to look at Kabuto who suddenly raised his hand.

"What is it?"

"I quit."

Everyone stared at him and Hayate flipped through the clipboards paper, stopping at a certain page.

"Kabuto Yakushi right? Okay, you may leave."

Kabuto turned around and walked through the lines towards the door. As he walked pass Naruto, he froze for a second when he heard Naruto talk to him.

"Leaving so soon, Kabuto?"

Kabuto turned to look at him and he noticed that he's staring far ahead where the Jounins and Kages were watching the both of them.

"Yes, Naruto-kun. I'm exhausted and my chakra had already in it's low level. I'd rather quit now while I'm still in one piece rather than in a stretcher."

Naruto smirked.

"I see. But I can see that your chakra levels are full. Some of here may had been fooled by your excuses but not me. I can see that your chakra level is considered to be in a mid jounin level. Kabuto, I know a traitor when I see one."

Kabuto smiled and look towards the door.

"You've been fooling some of us lately too. Pretending that your an idiot and stuff knowing that your just hiding behind that mask of yours. I also know a liar, when I see one."

With that said, Kabuto turned to leave leaving a furious Naruto. His fist was clenched tightly as his whole body trembled in anger. Sakura pinched his arm and he look at her with a glare.

"Stop it." she hissed. "Everyone's looking at you."

Naruto drop his glare and puffed out his cheeks. His eyes caught Temari with her eyes full of amusement causing him to scowl at her. Temari hid her chuckle from biting her bottom lip. She could still see the lump on his head when she used her fan on him. She remembered their position when they both woke up with her head on his shoulder. She didn't know why, but somehow she find attractive enough to play with. Besides, Naruto was really fun to deal with. She had admired him during the first exam where he stood up shouting at the first proctor saying that he wouldn't quit and he declared his nindo. She would never admit it, but she was tempted to quit that time. But thanks to Naruto, she didn't.

Plus, his really handsome. At first she was shocked why his clothes had suddenly changed. She still remember his hideous orange jumpsuit burning her eyes. Then there was another green spandex genin with the most unappreciated hair she had seen. She smiled knowingly before listening at the proctor again.

"Then let's start the preliminaries. It will consist of one-on-one matches. In other words, it will be like the real combat. Now that we have exactly 18 people, we will have 9 matches. The winner shall proceed to the third test. The electric bulletin board will choose two names at random from the participants. There will be no rules for engaging in combat and you will fight until they or knocked out or admit defeat, however, if I decided the match is over, you will stop immediately. So without further ado. I will start the selection for the first match."

The screen flashed yellow before the names of the remaining contestants shuffled, settling of the first pair.

**Yoroi Akado vs. Uchiha Sasuke**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Second part -_- Sorry, I wanted to start the NaruTema scene already so yeah, here it is! :D More explanations shall happen by the next chapter.

-Phoebe-


End file.
